1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drawing apparatus, an operation control method of the drawing apparatus, and an operation control program of the drawing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
One technique to hold a fingernail to be drawn in a drawing apparatus that draws a nail design on the fingernail has been proposed. Such drawing apparatus is described in, for example, JP 2000-194838 A.
A nail art apparatus as the drawing apparatus, which includes a holder for locking a finger, is disclosed in the above-described document. The holder includes a function unit for placing the finger and a pair of wing-shaped supporting members that moves in response to motion of the function unit. In the nail art apparatus, a user places his or her finger on the function unit and the function unit moves downward, and accordingly the pair of supporting members has narrower distance from each other. The pair of supporting members holds a fingernail on which a design is drawn.
For such apparatus, a drying treatment takes much time and required time for whole processes increases where the nail design is complicated or where liquid agent is used which ink to be applied to a nail is less likely to be dried. This increases inconvenience for a user while the user's finger is continuously held in a tight state with the finger's motion being strongly suppressed during the time until the whole processes are completed. Unfortunately, no such perspectives regarding reduction of inconvenience for a user are mentioned in the nail art apparatus disclosed in the above-described document.